Mi dulce obsesión
by Faoladh
Summary: El amor no correspondido nos hace hacer cosas terribles con tal de optenerlo, sin embargo ¿que tan retorcidas son nuestras ideas para alcanzar al ser que amamos? *No apto para todo público *18 #SanValentinMF
1. Capitulo 1: Desaparición

**Capitulo 1: Desaparición**

Un corazón roto puede hacer cosas indebidas, a veces la tristeza llega a tal grado que el mundo se puede ir al carajo, el estrés de la oficina, ver como tu vida se va al caño, tener que soportar a tus compañeros de trabajo y sobre todo, sentir que el amor no es para ti hace que todo sea una mierda…

Cuando Fenneko veía como Retsuko rechazaba al infeliz de Haida, sentía como el coraje se apoderaba de la vulpina, ella quería en el fondo a la hiena, lo amaba, pero sabía de antemano que ella jamás sería correspondiente, Haida amaba a su amiga y le dolía bastante ver como el pobre diablo se esforzaba en hacerle entender que sus sentimientos eran genuinos.

Ella daría lo que fuera por tener un macho así, realmente quería sentirse amada e importante para alguien, en especial por Haida…

-una vez más, mi dulce y tierno Haida estas siendo rechazado por ella ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? - se dijo al mirarse en el espejo, había visto la escena, Haida se le confesó una vez más en estado de embriaguez, ella volvió a rechazarlo, todo el bar vio lo sucedido, incluyendola, sintió la ira arder, pero no hizo nada, más que ir al baño a calmar sus impulsos. - Haida… ¿Porque te esfuerzas tanto en Retsuko?

Ahora eran las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalarse en sus mejillas, ella lloraba, sentía el dolor de su amado, sentía lo que es querer y no corresponder, quería acallarlo y que jamás sucediera de nuevo pero mientras el siguiera atormentadose ella igual sufriría - dime ¿Que puedo hacer para que me notes a mi?

Entonces una idea vino a su mente, estaba muy claro ahora, debía estar loca o quizas el alcohol ya estaba hablando efecto, pero algo dentro de ella despertó, algo retorcido, algo extraño…

\- Secuestralo…

¡No! Ella no quería hacerlo, ella amaba a Haida, pero no de esa manera enferma, ella no raptaría a la hiena.

Salió de ahí, esperando a que esas ideas se acabarán, pero seguían ahí, como un enjambre, eran muy fuertes y zumbantes.

Tres días pasaron y las locas ideas sobre raptarlo aún seguían en pie, ella tenía que calmarlas ¿Pero como? La oficina no era precisamente un lugar tranquilo, todo estaba tan ajetreado, apenas si podía mantenerse tranquila pero sus impulsos seguían siendo los mismos. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero tuvo la desgracia ver: Retsuko le había pedido a Haida que se quedará hasta tarde con ella, el papeleo la estaba aniquilando y el estúpido de Haida había aceptado, una vez más, el pobre hiena estaba siendo utilizado por ella, por aquella panda roja. Aunque era su mejor amiga se pasaba de maldita, el corazón de Fenneko latía al mil por hora, pero era por el coraje, por todas las sensaciones negativas que ella tenía…

-¿Porque no desapareces a la competencia?- esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente

-Desaparecer a Retsuko? Pero… ella es... Mi mejor amiga… pero también es mi rival

Fenneko estaba harta de que Haida no se fijara en ella, así que planeó como hacer que Retsuko desapareciera, esa noche ella no llegaría a casa.

Tras unas horas, por fin el trabajo había terminado, Retsuko caminaba a casa, estaba agotada, lo único que deseaba era meterse a la casa y dormir, perderse del mundo y el de ella. Sus sentidos no estaban al 100, lo que le facilito a Fenneko comenzar con su plan, justo en la esquina, ella la esperaba, sin cuidado la vulpina le dió un golpe en la cabeza, la pobre panda cayó inconsciente, sin cuidado, Fenneko arrojó al interior de un auto a la desafortunada chica, la llevaría a un lugar lejos de la ciudad, sabía de antemano de muchos lugares donde dejarla pero debía asegurarse de que ella no escapará

-lo siento mucho… pero Haida será mío

Al día siguiente…

La oficina se encontraba como siempre, a excepción de que cierto hiena preguntaba histérico por Retsuko, nadie sabía que decir, salvo Fenneko, quien se encontraba como si nada, en cuanto vió a Haida se acerco lo más que podía, sus latidos eran imparables, realmente estaba enamorada de él

\- Haida ¡Hola!

\- ¿Sabes donde esta Retsuko?

\- si… ella está enferma, pero ya se recuperará

\- ¡¿ESTA ENFERMA?! ¡NO QUERRÁ AYUDA!

\- No para nada, es un simple resfriado - Dijo sonriendo aquella vulpina - Oye Haida, sabes ¿Porque no salimos esta noche? Ya sabes, como amigos

\- tal vez, sólo si no tenemos un mar de trabajo

Aquella respuesta hizo sonreir a la chica, era como una especie de cita que no quería perderse.

\- Te veo después Fenneko

La chica solo podía ver como Haida se iba, ella en su interior estaba totalmente satisfecha, quizás podría llegar al corazón de él.

La noche llego, ambos salieron como fue el trato, Fenneko sugirió ir a un pequeño bar, no era el mismo lugar donde iban a desahogar sus penas, este era más un restaurante, ella deseaba que su primera noche juntos fue espectacular, por lo que trataría de que se volviera en una inolvidable. Pero lastimosamente, las cosas no eran como lo esperaba, Haida no dejaba de pensar en Retsuko, cada que podía hablaba de ella, eso provocó un gran desagrado para la vulpina.

Sin remedio, comenzó a beber para que la frustración se escabullera de su mente, pero a cada trago una nueva sensación nacía, impulsos perniciosos tomaban parte de ella, hasta que finalmente, ambos estaban ebrios.

\- Haida- la voz aguardientosa de Fenneko resonó en los oídos de él - ¿Porque te empeñas en amar a alguien que no te corresponde?

\- Fenneko… yo

\- ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Acaso yo estoy pintada? ¿Acaso yo no existo? - aquella zorra lloraba - ¿Que no vez que yo te amo?

Haida quedó impactado cuando la chica término de hablar, el verla llorar era algo desgarrante para la hiena, se levantó de su asiento para abrazarla

\- yo se lo que es que no te amen, yo se lo que se siente que no te corresponde

Ella lloraba inconscientemente en los brazos de Haida, el no podía mantenerse en pie, pero quería consolarla ¿Pero por que? Eso quería saberlo

\- Fenneko, ya no llores- alzó su mentón, sin querer ambos se vieron el uno al otro, sus bocas estaban a centímetros de la otra, poco a poco ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron, de aquél beso pequeño, fue naciendo uno más intenso, bien decían que el alcohol tiene efectos que nos llevan a cometer locuras, y esta era una de ellas.

Debido al alboroto que hacían, el gerente del bar término hechandolos del lugar, pero eso no fue inconveniente, puesto a que ambos seguían besándose después de salir, la casa de la zorra desértica estaba cerca, ella guío a un tambaleante Hiena hasta la morada. Como si de un hechizo se tratará, ella llevó hasta su recamara. Los besos pasaron a ser caricias: de pasión y lujuria, ninguno paro hasta que ambos estuvieran exitados, aquél macho la despojó de sus prendas y ella las de él. No dejaron que el momento fuera memorable, el romance y la calidez se había perdido entre ellos dos, no había tiernas caricias, eran dos fieras tratando de devorarse la uno al otro.

Para cuando los besos dejaron de importar, cuando se volvieron obsoletos, la penetración se dió a lugar esa noche, Haida y Fenneko dejaron que su despecho con sabor a alcohol comenzara a saber al glorioso pecado, ambos saciaban sus más impuros deseos, tenía sexo hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más, ambos cayeron rendidos y deseosos por probar una vez más el cálido sabor de sus cuerpos.

Fue una noche que jamás olvidarían o al menos que la resaca lo hiciera…

Al día siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Haida, quien al recordar lo que pasó no pudo evitar sentirse mareado, realmente no quería llegar tan lejos con Fenneko, él la apreciaba y lo que le hizo no tenía nombre, así que con mucha cautela el decidió irse de inmediato. Tomo su ropa para cambiarse y decidió irse sin despedirse, no quería creer que él mantuviera relaciones sexuales con su amiga. Era algo que no saldría fácilmente de su sistema, no hasta un tiempo…

Cuando despertó la vulpina, ella recordó la noche anterior, realmente le encantó la idea de que Haida y ella tuvieron sexo, el simple hecho de recordar las penetraciones de él, la llenaba de emocion, quería que se repitiera, anhelaba otra oportunidad así, realmente le encantaría volver a tenerlo en sus brazos… Secuestrar a Retsuko fue la mejor idea de todas.

continuará

**Bien, este fue mi primer capítulo, últimamente he visto esta serie y me esta gustando mucho.****Se que muchos quizás no les guste pero este no es el clásico cuento o historia de día de San Valentín, y ya se que fue algo corto y leve, solo déjenme advertirles que: en los siguientes capítulos habrá cosas más explícitas, las escenas serán más extrañas y la verdad no me hago responsable de lo que piensen, lean bajo su responsabilidad.****Por cierto, saben que esto es por el reto de "mi dulce San Valentín" de Motín Fanficker? No… bueno ahora lo saben, el tema de comienzo fue: _secuestro_… Disfrútenlo **


	2. Capítulo 2: Falsa Idolatría

Llego a su casa lo más pronto posible, se metió a la ducha, dejo que el agua resbalara por mucho tiempo ¿Como carajos fue capaz de semejante tontería?

El no quería que aquello pasará, pero lo hizo, Fenneko era su amiga, su única mejor amiga y siendo sincero, él deseaba que la única con la que mantuviera relaciones sería la panda roja, eso lo hizo sentir asqueado. Sus pensamientos llevaron a que comenzara a tallar con fuerza cada parte de su cuerpo, quería quitarse a toda costa la sensación de suciedad, esa maldita sensación inmunda pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y por más que él quisiera que desaparezca, era imposible.

…

Salió corriendo de su casa, apenas logró llegar a la oficina, una parte de él esperaba ver a su panda roja, pero de nuevo, no había rastro de ella, también deseaba no ver a Fenneko ¿Con que cara la vería? No podía verla ni con odio ni mucho menos con repulsión, era su amiga, no su enemiga, aún que a veces parecía lo contrario ¿En que clase de inmundo juego se fue a meter? Vaya día que le esperaba.

Sin embargo, el mañana pasaba y ninguna de las dos estaba en la oficina. Le extrañó un poco, ninguna era de faltar a la oficina.

Fenneko yacía dormida aún, su alarma comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, cosa que maldijo la vulpina, ella quería seguir soñando con las imágenes del día anterior, ella anhelaba sentir de nuevo al macho hiena, divago en aquellas visiones una vez más, realmente era como si hubiera tocado algo exquisito, un gran y anhelado deseo se cumplió, aunque le habría gustado sentirlo con todos sus sentidos, pero sobre todo sentirlo ahora mismo.

La quinta alarma la regreso a la normalidad, bufó molesta por tener que ir a trabajar ¿Y si se reportaba enferma? Podía hacerlo pero tal vez sólo le descontaría el día, además de que si faltaba no podría ver a Haida.

Tras pensarlo, decidió salir de la cama y ducharse, marcó a la oficina para decir que llegaría tarde al trabajo, afortunadamente Fenneko tenía una pequeña inmunidad: Marumaru, sabía de antemano que el tipo estaba enamorado de ella, incluso que era un posible acosador, ya que tiempo atrás, ella descubrió que él, tenía un pequeño altar dedicado a ella, hecho con cosas que ella daba por perdidas, tenía desde pequeños clips, lapiceros, hasta prendas que dejaba en la oficina como bufandas o suéteres, al principio quiso llamar a la policía ya que él era un coleccionista, pero su astucia la llevo a aprovecharse del felino, no era feliz haciéndolo pero si de algo servían sus encantos, que mejor manera de aprovecharlos, guardo el secreto pero a cambio de que él hiciera algunas "trampas" por ella.

(…)

El día paso muy lento y con ello la desesperación de la hiena se hacía cada vez más evidente, no había rastro de Retsuko, incluso intento llamarla por teléfono, pero siempre era lo mismo, el maldito buzón, comenzaba a exasperarse, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la fennec no estaba en su lugar.

En cierta forma, no quería verla, pero su impaciencia por saber de la panda roja, lo llevo al escritorio donde debería estar ella, pero en lugar de encontrarse con la vulpina, se encontró con el lugar vacío, suspiro pesadamente. Camino rumbo a la cafetería, trataría de calmarse un poco, sin embargo alguien lo tomó de los hombros hasta arrastrarlo hasta el almacén de la papelería, donde fue lanzado bruscamente al interior de este.

\- ¿Marumaru? ¿Pero que…?

\- Se lo que planeas Haida, pero no te servirá de mucho

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Supe que ayer estabas con Fenneko, pero déjame decirte algo… ella es mía ¡SÓLO MÍA!

Haida lo miró perplejo, realmente no sabía que hacer ante aquella situación de celos por parte del felino

\- escucha realmente no se de que me estas hablando, yo sólo quiero saber donde está ella

\- no creas que no se tu juego Haida, anoche te vieron salir con ella de un bar - mencionó enojado, él hiena sólo arqueo la ceja - y también te vieron salir de su apartamento en la mañana

Eso mareo un poco a Haida, las imágenes de la noche anterior azotaron fuertemente su cabeza

\- Seguramente le hiciste algo para que ella no viniera al trabajo… Responde ¿Que fue lo que hicieron?

\- Yo... Solo tuvimos una reunión de amigos

Tan pronto comenzó a alejarse, Haida fue directo al baño, su estómago estaba más que revuelto, los pocos recuerdos borrosos en el bar llegaron a su mente, devolvió su desayuno en el baño, parte de su vómito aún tenía alcohol, aquello vino acompañando con dolor de cabeza y con ello, las palabras de la zorra desértica - "¿Porque te empeñas en amar a alguien que no te corresponde?" - Desde que empezó a ser amigo de ambas, a la que amaba era a Retsuko - "¿Eres imbécil? ¿Acaso yo estoy pintada? ¿Acaso yo no existo? ¿Que no ves que yo te amo?"- Fenneko lo amaba y el jamás se dió cuenta de ello, pero siempre estuvo ocupado tratando de hacerle entender sus sentimientos a Retsuko. Pero por más que quisiera que corresponderle a la vulpina, él no podría hacerlo, su cabeza era un gran caos, tenía que encontrar paz y algo que lo hiciera capacitar o simplemente encontrar una salida fácil.

Pero no hubo respuesta, no había posibles salidas, tenía que ver a Fenneko y aclarar las cosas, sobre todo pedirle disculpas.

Trato de llamar ahora a la vulpina desértica, pero las llamadas no entraban ¿Acaso ella también lo evitaría?

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a la oficina, su mirada se concentro en el lugar vacío de su amada Retsuko

\- Lamento llegar tarde jefe, pero esta mañana me sentía indispuesta - aquella voz era la de Fenneko quien estaba frente al escritorio del jefe Ton

\- Tsunoda me avisó sobre tu situación - te quedaras hasta tarde para terminar el trabajo atrasado

\- si señor

Haida no logro creer lo que pasó, ahí estaba la vulpina, librandose de sanción ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez aquel hiénido. Sin mucho se acercó hasta Fenneko

\- ¿Cómo fue que te salvaste?

\- a eso... Digamos que alguien me debía un favor

\- ¿Tsunoda?

\- no exactamente ella… pero sí

\- ¿Quién?

\- un mago no revela sus secretos, ahora ponte a trabajar

La verdadera razón fue que ella había llamado a Marumaru para decirle que le ayudará, él aceptó gustoso, haría lo que fuera por ella, es por eso que convenció a Tsunoda de apaciguar a su jefe y a cambio él la iba recompensar, claro con favores que ella quisiera como convencer al jefe del departamento de informática de que hiciera ciertos privilegios a la chica o conseguirle inmunidad en otras áreas laborales, Tsunoda sabía de antemano que el felino tenía amigos importantes y no despreciaría aquellas oportunidades.

La jornada de trabajo había culminado ese día, Haida decidió ir a casa, sin embargo la preocupación por Retsuko lo llevo hasta su hogar, no se dió cuenta en que momento su cuerpo lo llevo hasta la puerta de la casa de la chica pero ahora se encontraba ahí, comenzó a tocar incontables veces, pero no había rastro de ella, preocupándose más y más, tomó su móvil para llamarle pero por desgracia ni las llamadas entraban ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Ir a la policía? Eso sería ser muy paranoico, ¿Acaso huiría de la ciudad? ¡NO! Ella no se iría sin antes despedirse de él o mínimo de Fenneko. ¿Que debía hacer?

-" ¿Por qué te lastimas de esa forma?"- aquellas palabras llegaron a su mente, desde que conoció a Retsuko el comenzó a tratar de que ella se fijara en él, hizo todo por ella hasta arrastrar a Fenneko en sus planes que fracasaban incontables veces, lo había rechazado tanto que perdió la cuenta ¿Entonces por qué se aferraba a ella? Ni él mismo lo entendía.

"¿Que no ves que yo te amo?"

\- Fenneko… - dijo para si mismo, su amiga sentía lo mismo que Retsuko hacía con él, realmente le gustaría poder revertir las cosas y darle esa devoción a ella en lugar que a la panda roja, pero en el fondo, no podía.

Todo el trayecto de su hogar a su casa se la paso pensando en todo aquel asunto, hasta que la culpa comenzó a invadirlo, realmente tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, era una mala combinación, sentía que todo aquello lo volvía loco. En cuanto llegó a su cuarto él se dejó caer en la cama, ya era suficiente por ese día, lo que haría sería descansar, todos sus pensamientos eran como un enjambre a la cual quería callar, vaya suerte, esta sería una larga y tormentosa noche para el hiénido.

Que tal todos ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí Faoladh reportándome con el siguiente capítulo, ya sé que tarde mucho pero es que no tuve ni tiempo para escribir, pero yo estuve en proceso de la titulación por suerte ya terminé y no tendré que preocuparme hasta diciembre ~Viva~ así que tendré más tiempo para terminar esta historia junto con otras que tengo en mente.

Realmente no soy bueno en esto así que cualquier crítica será recibida, sin más que decir los dejo queridos lectores...


End file.
